Curator/Dialogue
Curator *'Curator:' Welcome to the museum of Varrock **Have you any interesting news? ***'Player:' Have you any interesting news? ***'Curator:' No, I'm only interested in old stuff **Do you know where I could find any treasure? ***'Player:' Do you know where I could find any treasure? ***'Curator:' This museum is full of treasures ***'Player:' No, I meant treasures for me ***'Curator:' Any treasures this museum knows about ***'Curator:' It aquires Digsite quest Using the Unstamped letter of recommendation on him *'Player:' I have been given this by the examiner at the digsite *'Player:' Can you stamp this for me ? *'Curator:' What have we here ? *'Curator:' A letter of recommendation indeed *'Curator:' Normally I wouldn't do this *'Curator:' But in this instance I don't see why not *'Curator:' There you go, good luck student... *'Curator:' Be sure to come back and show me your certificates *'Curator:' I would like to see how you get on *'Player:' Okay, I will, thank, see you later Using the Stamped letter of recommendation on him *'Curator:' No, I don't want it back, thankyou Using the level 1 cert on him *'Player:' Look what I have been awarded *'Curator:' Well that's great, well done *'Curator:' I'll take that for safekeeping *'Curator:' Come and tell me when you are the next level Using the level 2 cert on him *'Player:' Look, I am level 2 now... *'Curator:' Excellent work! *'Curator:' I'll take that for safekeeping *'Curator:' Remember to come and see me when you have graduated Using the level 3 cert on him *'Player:' Look at this certificate, curator... *'Curator:' Well well, a level 3 graduate! *'Curator:' I will keep your certificate safe for you *'Curator:' I feel I must reward you for your work... *'Curator:' What would you prefer, something to eat or drink ? **Something to eat please ***'Player:' Something to eat please ***'Curator:' Very good, come and eat this cake I baked ***'Player:' Yum, thanks! **Something to drink please ***'Player:' Something to drink please ***'Curator:' Certainly, have this... ***'Player:' A cocktail ? ***'Curator:' It's a new recipie from the gnome kingdom ***'Curator:' You'll like it I'm sure ***'Player:' Cheers! ***'Curator:' Cheers! During Shield of Arrav quest Speaking to the curator with 1 shield piece * Curator: Welcome to the museum of Varrock * Player: I have half the shield of Arrav here * Player: Can I get a reward * Curator: Well it might be worth a small reward * Curator: The entire shield would me worth much much more * Player: Ok I'll hang onto it * Player: And see if I can find the other half * (Dialogue ends) Speaking to the curator with both shield pieces * Curator: Welcome to the museum of Varrock * Player: I have retrieved the shield of Arrav and I would like to claim my reward * Curator: The shield of Arrav? * Curator: Let me see that * (The curator peers at the shield) * Curator: This is incredible * Curator: That shield has been missing for about twenty five years * Curator: Well give me the shield * Curator: And I'll write you out a certificate * Curator: Saying you have returned the shield * Curator: So you can claim your reward from the king * Player: Can I have two certificates? * Player: I needed significant help from a friend to get the shield * Player: We'll split the reward * Curator: Oh ok * (You hand over the shield parts) * (The curator writes out two certificates) * Curator: Take these to the king * Curator: And he'll pay you both handsomely * (Dialogue ends- 2 certificates are added to the players inventory) After Shield of Arrav (Same case as off-quest and if player has shield halves it produces same dialogue as during quest) Category:Digsite Category:Shield of Arrav Category:Quest dialogues